Sub-Zero Heroes
Ice Age: The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course |Games = Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meldown Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games |Status = Living }} The Sub-Zero Heroes, aka The Herd, are the main characters and protagonists in the Ice Age franchise. The group originally consisted of Manny the mammoth, Sid the ground sloth, and Diego the Saber-Tooth Tiger and would later include Ellie and add new members in each film. The name Sub-Zero Heroes was used on promotional posters for the first film and was used again for the sequels, it should be noted that it also mentions Scrat (although he is not fully a member of the pack). ''Ice Age In the first movie, Sid, a sloth, left by his family (during the valley animals' migration), meets Manny, a grumpy wooly mammoth (who's family was recently killed by humans) and tags along with him after Manny saves Sid from two enraged Brontotherium's (out to kill Sid after he ruined their salad). Around the same time, Soto, the leader of a pack of Saber-tooth Tiger, orders Diego to capture a human baby from a tribe of Ice Age humans. The saber leader wanted revenge on these humans, since they were responsible for killing half of their pack (for food and clothing). However, when the sabers' attempt to steal the baby fails, Diego is sent to find and take the child. Eventually Diego spots Manny and Sid, who had found the baby and were trying to return him to his family (though Manny wanted little to do with the baby). Diego tried to take the baby by convincing them that he could safely return the child to his family, an offer that Sid and Manny declined. However, Manny eventually agrees, since Diego was the best tracker, and after several comical and dramatic side plots, and nearly getting killed by Diego's pack (after they discovered Diego was a double agent) Diego saves Manny by sacrificing himself. Though luckily Diego survives, they return the baby, and Sid, Diego, and Manny join the migration as an official herd. Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second movie, while trying to escape the flooding Ice Valley Manny, Sid and Diego meet two possums named Crash and Eddie, and their adopted sister Ellie, a female mammoth who believes she's a possum. Near the end of the film, Ellie finally accepts that she's a mammoth, and (after everyone safely escapes the danger) she and Manny head back to the valley, with the herd, as an official couple. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third film, the herd meets Buck, a crazed weasel with a mammal chauvinism for hunting dinosaurs (after the herd ends up in Dino World). He appears as a scraggly mammal who wears a leaf eye patch, after losing his eye to the great, white baryonyx, named Rudy. In the end of the film, Ellie gives birth to Manny's first daughter, whom they name Peaches. While Scrat ends up meeting his match in a female saber-tooth squirrel, named Scratte, whom he falls in love with at first sight (while they fight over his acorn). Ice Age: Continental Drift The herd appears once again in the fourth film, with their most recent member, Peaches, now seen as a teenage mammoth, with a molehog friend named Louis. Sid also meets his long lost Granny (one of the main comic relief characters of the movie). Diego meets the love of his life, Shira. Ice Age: Collision Course'' A new faces show up, the young mammoth Julian who's Peaches' husband. Buck also reunites with The Herd, to warn them about an approaching asteroid and sets off with them on a mission to save the world, during the travel the weasel "adopts" a pumpkin, that he calls Bronwyn, acting like she was his daughter. Sid also meets the love of his life, Brooke, while Granny gets engaged with an hunky Palaeolagus, named Teddy, and leaves the herd to stay with him. Members Manny He's the no-nonsense leader of the misfit herd. His gloominess is mainly due to the death of his original family and also him having to make decisions and keep the herd protected. With his strong leadership, the herd has survived many insurmountable obstacles. Sid He's a happy-go-lucky sloth who always means well, in addition to being the herd's creator. Although his top antics often have disastrous results and he's the least popular of the gang, Sid is the herd's supporting member (alongside Ellie), and has great insight in his family's lives. Diego He's the herd's resident tracker, and protector (alongside Manny). He's changed a lot since joining the herd, but has never lost his edge. He first experienced the feeling (love) in Ice Age: Continetial Drift, when he develops feelings for another Saber-Toothed Tiger named Shira, who in the end apparently also had feelings for Diego too and becomes his wife. Ellie She's the second in command, as well as the loving, motherly member of the herd. She is Manny's wife, and understanding mother of Peaches. When Manny, Sid, and Diego become lost at sea, in the fourth film, she takes over as helper and leader. Manny was originally reluctant about falling in love with Ellie because he was still coping with the loss of his first family. Crash & Eddie They're Ellie's not so bright opossum brothers who take great pride in being daredevil pranksters. Although these two love making trouble and doing stunts, they're always there for family and friends, when it counts. Peaches She's both the youngest member of the herd, and Manny's first daughter. Although she has her dad's sarcasm and rebellion with The Pack, this teenage mammoth also shares her mother's, Ellie, loving nature. Buck He's a crazed, somewhat deranged weasel, and once played protector to the herd when they entered dino land in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He almost joined the herd, but left to return to his dinosaur home. He makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He will be rejoining the herd in Collision Course to warn his friends about an impending asteroid and sets off with the herd to save the world. Shira Shira is Diego's wife. She began as a pirating antagonist, but she accepts the chance to join the herd to have a chance to start her own family with Diego. She's extremely loyal to those who help her. Julian He's Peaches' husband. He is an enthusiastic free spirit, who loves giving long powerful hugs and gifts and going wherever the day takes him. Bronwyn "She" is a pumpkin that Buck adopts, acting like she was his little daughter, sign of the weasel's insanity and vivid imagination. Brooke She is a kind-hearted resident of Geotopia, who becomes Sid's mate. Scrat (unofficial) This saber-tooth squirrel makes up for his inability to talk with his fearlessness and persistence. Whatever he wants he goes for it. Though he isn't a true member of the herd, he interferes enough in the herd's lives because of his obsession over his acorn (diverting floods and splitting continents) to gain a place in the Sub-Zero Heroes. In Ice Age: Collision Course, it's no different! He ends up accidentally setting of a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten earth. Temporary members *Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly *Momma *Roshan *Louis *Granny Category:Families Category:Mammals Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas